1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to manage a database.
2. Related Art
A database typically includes data and metadata for the data on the same device. Managing the database requires a user to perform management functions directly on the device that includes the data and the metadata. These devices are typically awkward in the support of performing complicated management functions. Thus there is a need for a simplified structure and method to manage a database.